


No regrets

by DiaGK



Series: What Ifs [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Emotional, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ifs series. Alaya Lavellan and Solas get trapped in a cave during the battle with red Templars at the Storm Coast. The other companions need to devise a plan to get them out. In the meantime Alaya discovers that Solas is seriously wounded and they do not have any means to heal him. He might also be quite delirious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No regrets

“You should not have done that.” She scolds him applying more pressure on his open wound.

He winces but his voice is steady when he replies.

“I regret nothing. I would have done it again.”

Her hands stills and she looks at him in the eyes. He pants heavily and his face is pale but his eyes are tender and darker than usual.

She swallows. Then sighs.

“We need a potion or more elfroot for a poultice.” She stands up. “I would need to go further into the caves to see if I can find anything we can use..”

He follows her with his eyes trying to sit more upright.

“Just come back to me Lavellan. I would mi- like to see what you have found.”

She does not turn to see his face when he stutters. She has to be vigilant as the unknown is waiting ahead.

They got trapped by a rock slide blocking their exit from the cavern. They were fighting a group of red Templars and got pushed into an old Dwarven outpost. During the fight one of the Templars aimed at elsewhere occupied Lavellan and Solas pushed her out of the way be crossing the battlefield using fade-step. In the heat of the battle he did not realise that the Templar’s sword slashed him on his left thigh. Deep wound that was bleeding profusely.

Alaya winced at the memory of him smashing onto her only to be pushed by the explosion at his back. They tumbled a few meters and then Solas growled and cursed. This was the first time she heard him cursed. When they realised they were trapped Solas stumbled and slid down the wall.

She discovered that the wound was too serious for her basic healing skills or his low mana reserves. Also they were out of potions. Once their companion dealt with the Templars and shouted their assurances about finding a solution to free them Alaya tried to make Solas more comfortable and heal him the best she could.

“Not skilled enough.” She bit her lower lip in displeasure and regret. She should have paid more attention to the healing spells her Keeper taught her and practice more. “Maybe it would have been enough.” She whispered to herself.

She approaches the mouth of the cavern and sees that it leads towards more corridors and steps. Sensing nobody’s around she walks as quietly as she can to look into the first chamber. She rummages through various things but nothing would be helpful to Solas. She looks around other chambers and moves up to the next level. Finally she finds a chest with potions. None of them is a healing one though. She feels desperate and worried. He needs something. Just to buy him time, so they can be rescued and then a healer can help him. Her eyes scan the surroundings and she notices a small patch of green with a few stalks of elfroot. That will have to do then.

*

“Solas?” Her gentle voice reaches him through the mist of his mind. He knows that she left a while ago and she was supposed to come back once she had found something helpful.

“Yes, I’m still here.” He responds quietly.

He can feel a soft touch of her fingers across his forehead and cheek and he leans towards her touch. A soft smile graces his lips.

“I thought you would not come back to me. That you would leave me behind...”

“How could I?”

“You should...   _maybe_ you should... I don’t deserve your attention or gentleness Lavellan. I’m not a good man...”

“Of course you are.” Her voice is so soft and he somehow manages to open his eyes to look at her. She’s breath-taking with her unruly dark hair cascading down her right shoulder and her beautiful brown eyes and for a moment... he forgets to breathe. She smiles at him and he looks at her lips.

“Have you got any idea how many times I wanted to steal a kiss from you?”

“Why haven’t you?” She asks curiously.

“ _Ahh._.. I am not sure you would welcome my advances. And I would not want to hurt you.”

“Well...” she murmurs leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “It’s settled then.”

He closes his eyes and enjoys another kiss of hers.

*

 “I need to take your greave off to see to that wound Solas.”  Alaya declares while looking for the armour strappings.

He grunts when she starts poking at his thigh. He guides her hand to the outside of his thigh and shows her where to press. The inner part is tricky and he feels her reluctance once she realises that he guides her hand towards his crotch.

“You need to press them together and then pull down.” He explains watching her cheeks colouring red. She follows his instructions and a moment later he groans as the open wound is irritated by the movement of his armour. He grinds his teeth and pants heavily. He’s not strong enough to cast another healing spell. His mana is returning but with the speed he loses blood he cannot count on regaining it in time. He casts spell to stop the bleeding but it only slows it down a bit. Not enough to help.

She tears the pants off his left thigh and exposes the wound. He notices her wincing at the sight. Then she swallows and starts cleaning it with water.

He watches her silently for a moment.

“Alaya, kiss me again...”

Her movements stop and she looks at him bewildered.  He does not wait for her reply just puts his hand behind her head and drags her to him moaning into her lips. She starts to respond to him after a moment and he is satisfied to hear a soft whimper escaping her. He could stay like this forever if he could. She is warm and soft and beautiful. She makes him real and happy. He wants her, so it does not surprise him when she deepens the kiss and straddles his thighs. He is surprised for a short moment that he cannot feel any pain but then gets distracted by her hands and mouth on him. He responds in kindness touching her everywhere. He wants her _now_. She kisses along his jaw and he groans holding her closer to him.

“You have no idea how important you are to me. You _change_ me Alaya. I want to be a different man... the one who would deserve you.”

“You deserve me Solas.”

“If only you knew.” His whimper changes into a moan when she settles herself tightly against him. And then she rocks her hips slowly against him.

He cradles her head in his hands and whispers fiercely. “ _Ma_ Alaya. _Ma lath_. Let me... just-” he groans again,” please you. I want to be worthy of you.”

“Solas, you’re losing too much blood. I need to stop the bleeding somehow.” She says suddenly.  Her hands are on his thigh pressing a cold poultice to his wound. The chill from the spell she used makes him wince.  He looks around and notices his armour in disarray and his leggings cut into straps to hold the poultice down. She sits close to him and observes his thigh.

He reaches out to move away her hair so he can see her face. Her eyes meet his and they stare at each other in silence. Only dripping water and gentle buzzing of a fire glyph underneath him are heard for a while.

“You’re beautiful Alaya.” He declares.

Her eyes drop to the ground.

“Solas... you don’t know what you’re doing.” She shakes her head. “I won’t hold this against you but- I don’t want you to feel embarrassed once we are out of here.”

“ _Ma lath_ , why would I feel embarrassed. It’s you who cannot keep your hands of me after all.” He chuckles.

Alaya looks at him furrowing her brows.

“I did not start this Solas. _You_ were the one to kiss me first.”

He chuckles again and brings her head to kiss her softly on the lips.

“You’re are enchanting _ma lath_. I cannot resist you anymore.” His lips follow he curve of her chin and stops at her pulse. She whimpers softly.

“You never said anything-”

“No? What about all the caresses and teasing you gave me in bed without really committing to it?”  He asked her playfully.

“What are you talking about?” She sits straight and looks at him.

He holds out his hand and tries to bring her back into his arms. She moves away from him. His brows furrow.

“Solas, we have never slept together. What are you referring to?”

He stops and tries to clear his mind. Several breaths later he feels like his mind is getting clearer, so he chances a look at her. She’s scowling.

“I,” he hesitates,” don’t know.” He admits eventually.

She sighs and shakes her head. Then she closes her eyes and swallows loudly.

Solas is watching her reaction. Why is she upset? Has he done something wrong? He remembered having a pleasant dream about her but that was _a dream_ , right?

A nearby crash from the other side startles them. Alaya is on her feet momentarily. Her magic swirls around her hands. A few moments later both of them relax as they hear a rumbling voice of Bull and Varric who argue over who should be the hero of the story.

*

Solas stretches candidly in his rotunda. He can barely feel any ill effects of the wound. Yet, he stretches and walks slowly in circles to keep his muscles working and... to take his mind off Lavellan. The latter is not easy.

He entered the Fade and saw the memories. She was right. It was not her. He felt unconscious and slipped into to the Fade and conjured her in his dream state. He stops in his tracks. She thinks him a fool then. He should have known better than to expect her being interested in him. Sure, they flirted and smiled and there were some lingering looks but she was kind and smiled at everyone. She also did not come to see him after making sure he was out of danger. He did not find enough courage to go to see her. So... the situation was awkward to say at least.

He stopped at his desk and bent over appearing to look at the shard on his desk.

Soft clicking of boots and shutting the door made him lift his eyes to the incomer. He froze. Alaya stood at the archway to his rotunda. She smiled and approached him slowly.

“Solas.”

He swallowed. He could not find his voice to reply. He remembered the taste of her lips on his. The warmth of her body and the whimpers she made when she-

“Solas?”

“Alaya.” He breathed unevenly when she came closer.

“It’s good to see that you are well.” He nodded in acknowledgment. Her eyes moved to his desk. She bit her lower lip unknowingly testing his restraint.

“Well, I need to go to-”

“I want to apologise for my behaviour that day.” He interrupted whatever she was planning on saying. ”It was uncalled for to act like that. And I appreciate that you helped me.”

She looked at him for a few moments and then moved even closer. His nostrils flared at her closeness and her alluring scent.

“Do you regret it?”

He looked into her eyes even though he already knew the answer.

“No, I don’t regret a thing.”

Her breath caught and she smiled gently. He found himself responding to her before he would change his mind.

“Alaya, _ma lath_...”

She beamed at him.

He gently tilted her chin upwards and then bent over to place soft kiss on her lips. And then... he felt as if her scent made him slip into the Fade again when she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back with all her might of her small body. This was better than any dream he had about her. And so, he kissed her back more passionately than before.

And he did not regret it one bit.


End file.
